<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Foggy Feelings by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055824">Foggy Feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fingerfucking, Help, I fucking hate tagging, Lemon, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, its three am</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at work, you and your husband need a way to destress. What's the best way to cool down other than some sex before bed?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Soda Kazuichi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Foggy Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i haven't written a lemon since 2019 im a lil rusty</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"o-oh fuck-" you whimpered, feeling your husband's teeth brush against your sensitive nipple. noticing this, he traced his tongue around the bud, making you draw out a moan.</p><p>even with your eyes closed, you could see the smirk on kazuichi's face.</p><p>his free hand slowly made it's way to your hips to tease the brim of your soaked panties. he circled his finger around your clothed clit, "so wet already?" he chuckled lightly, sending hot puffs of air onto your breast which made you shiver.</p><p>"mmh- j-just.. fuck me already... please," you begged, peeking an eye at your pink-haired husband.</p><p>"hmmm.." kazuichi thought for a moment, "maaybe."</p><p>oh fuck. he loved teasing you, even if he was depriving himself from pleasure. not that your lewd expressions and sounds of ecstacy didn't do anything, though. a sudden gust of cold air hit your folds, making you moan out. you realized he had your panties, and was now running his fingers through your wet folds. he slowly lowered his face in between your legs, gazing up at you in the process.</p><p>you bit your lip and ran your fingers through his hair to lightly ease him forward, and he took this as a signal to continue. he licked at your folds, making you shiver at the contact. you moaned every time his tongue brushed your clit.</p><p>out of curiosity, he stuck his tongue inside of you. your reaction, of course, was a gasp which turned into a low mewl. he continued this, enjoying every sound that came from your mouth. an extremely loud moan drew out of you when he attached his lips around your clit and replaced his tongue with two of his fingers, so he could reach even deeper inside you.</p><p>"ooh! right there! right fucking there!" you moaned loudly when his fingers brushed against a certain spot, bucking your hips against him. he made sure to hit this spot multiple times until your thighs clamped around his head as you reached your climax. your legs eventually fell limp, dropping them so kazuichi could breathe. he eagerly lapped up your juices, making you shiver from overstimulation before he rested his head on your stomach.</p><p>"i love you," you sighed, running your fingers through kazuichi's bright-pink hair.</p><p>"i love you too." he replied with a chuckle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hate this </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>